


You screamed.

by idiedthedayirealizedidied



Series: You'll be fine, right? [2]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Depression, F/M, Gender Neutral?, Hurt/Comfort, I'll tag both f/m and m/m cuz idk, M/M, Reader is it frisk/Chara
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 04:13:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17460416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/idiedthedayirealizedidied/pseuds/idiedthedayirealizedidied
Summary: Everything hurts.





	You screamed.

You screamed,  
And screamed,  
And screamed,  
And screamed as your legs gave out beneath you, and your hands pulled at your hair, tears streaming down your face.  
What the fuck was wrong with you?  
Why did you feel this way?  
Why were you so sad...  
So detached...  
So tired...  
So… Alone.  
Why were you in so much pain, why did everything hurt so much, why was everything like THIS?  
You'd held it in for so long, that all you could do now, was scream until the pain stopped.  
You screamed, your back arching up as you pulled at your hair. The floor was cold against your forehead.  
Everything hurt- your soul, your heart, your mind, your body.  
You stayed on the floor as your screams died down into sobs.  
You stayed there and cried as you tipped to the side, curling into a ball on your side, hiding from the light beyond your eyes, behind your arms  
There was a frantic knock on your door, and you flinched as the sound broke the silence beyond your cocoon of quiet sobbing.  
“Y/n? Y/n, sweetheart, please open the door,” you heard the visitor say.  
You didn't want to… You didn't want him to come in and see you in this state, with your heart and soul falling apart in tandem, but even if you didn't want him to come in and didn't let him in yourself, he would've come in on his own anyways.  
You pushed yourself off the floor, wrapping your shaking arms around yourself as you rubbed your face on your shoulder to dry it of the still-flowing tears. One shaky step after another, you made your way to the door as he continued knocking, each one getting more and more impatient that the last.  
“Sweetheart, please babe, say something, let me in” he said. You sniffled, unlocking the door with a shaky hand, and cracking it.  
You stared him dead in the face as he pushed the door the rest of the way open. His eyes lights frantically scanned your form before settling on your face with concern. He stared at you, panic and fear written in his eye lights, and you stared back with a straight tear-stained face.  
Then his gaze softened and his arms raised from his sides in an open armed hug, and you dropped to your knees, falling into him slightly as his arms wrapped around your back. “What happened?” He asked into your hair, his fingers combing through it and tugging out tangles with a gentle hand.  
You shrugged and buried your face in his neck, holding onto the back of his hoodie.  
“C’mon babe, you gotta give me a little more than that or else I can't help ya out,” he hummed.  
“Everythin’ hurts.”  
“Everything?”  
“Yea….” You mumbled as the pain in your soul began to lessen, slowly packing itself away for another time.  
“Okay,” he said as he pulled away, running his hands down your arms, checking for any marks before letting go completely. “C'mon.” He tugged you to your feet and pulled you to your bed.  
You flopped onto the blanket covered surface as he blipped out of existence, reappearing a minute later with chocolate and a bag of chips. He tossed them on the bed and grabbed your iPad from your desk before climbing onto the bed himself. He situated himself on your bed, with his back against the headboard, before pulling you into his lap with your head on his clavicle.  
“I love you,” He said as he opened the chips and the chocolate, setting them beside the two of you before wrapping his arms around you, a warm green light emitting from them as they made contact with you. You nodded.  
“I'm here for you.”  
Again, you nodded.  
Music began playing from your iPad, the same music you listened to everyone you weren't okay.  
“I'm not going to leave you alone.”  
The ache in your body began to pack itself away.  
“I promise I'm not going to forget about you, ever. Not in this timeline, or any other. You're the bright shining star of my life, and I can't think of a better place to be, than to be right here with you when you need me. And you don't have to go through this funk alone, I'll always be here. You can scream, cry, and rant, and I'll be right here to listen to every word,” he continued talking, reassuring you of your fears, reminding you that he's here.  
The ache in your heart receded into the depths.  
You shifted, moving your head to rest on his sternum, listening for the steady beating of his soul as he talked. One of his hands moved to your head as his face tilted into your hair.  
_Badum. Badum._  
You sighed as the cloud ever so slowly began to peel itself away. 

The only thing cutting through the silence was the music coming from your iPad, Sans’ and your own breathing, and the occasional crunch from a chip or chocolate. The two of you say in comfortable silence as your aches and pains disappeared for the time being.

“I love you too,” you whispered. His arms tightened around you.

**Author's Note:**

> What do I do when I'm depressed, wanna scream, and can't fucking sleep even though it's 4:30 in the fucking morning? I write one shot comfort fics and not work on my multichapter fics.


End file.
